Lilin Terakhir
by kaorinin
Summary: Ketika kita meniup lilin yang terakhir, ketika itulah terkabul setiap doa dan harapan yang kita ucapkan./A special gift for Rukia's birthday/Warning inside/AU/Mind to R&R? X3


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's**

**Warning: AU. Angst gagal. Alur kecepetan. IchiRuki. **

* * *

><p><em>Ketika kita meniup lilin yang terakhir…<em>

_Ketika itulah terkabul setiap doa dan harapan yang kita ucapkan…_

.

.

.

**Lilin Terakhir**

A fanfiction by **kaorinin**, for Rukia's birthday

.

.

.

**13 Januari, 10:45 PM**

Salju turun deras di Kota Karakura. Membuat setiap dedaunan yang hijau dan ranting-ranting yang kecokelatan memutih ditimpanya. Tapak-tapak kaki yang biasanya memenuhi jalanan, tertutupi salju yang semakin menebal.

Rukia menyeruput kembali susu cokelat hangatnya. Ia sedang duduk di pojok ruangan di sebuah kafe kecil di sudut jalan. Kafe yang sebelumnya ramai pengunjung kini mulai tersisih sedikit demi sedikit dikarenakan salju yang mulai turun deras. Tapi Rukia bergeming, ia bertahan dengan susu cokelatnya—yang kini sudah bertambah lagi. Pemilik kafe membiarkannya, ia sudah hapal betul kebiasaan Rukia. Setiap malam tanggal 13, Rukia pasti akan duduk di tempat favoritnya—di pojok ruangan yang jarang orang melihat.

Sambil mengeratkan syalnya, Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto dari tasnya. Perlahan, ia buka lembar demi lembar album foto itu. ia pandangi dengan saksama foto-foto yang tertempel di dalamnya. Kadang ia tersenyum sendiri, melihat betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya ia ketika masih bayi. Kadang ia menitikkan air mata, ketika matanya menangkap bayangan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Diliriknya sudut meja, terdapat sebuah kue berbentuk kotak dengan lilin-lilin di atasnya. Kue berbentuk segi empat dengan taburan manik-manik cokelat di atasnya. Di sisinya, potongan cokelat yang tebal melapisinya. Ditambah dengan olesan krim yang mempercantiknya. Rukia tersenyum mengagumi keindahan kue yang dibuat oleh koki andalannya itu.

Di atasnya, tertancap beberapa lilin yang menimpa tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA!' yang dibuat dengan krim berwarna ungu. Kembali manik-manik cokelat menghiasi, membuat siapapun yang melihat, semakin tidak sabar untuk melahapnya.

Tapi lilin-lilin berwarna-warni itu diam tidak menyala.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi… batinnya dalam hati. Kemudian tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api dari dalam sakunya. Bergegas ia menyalakan lilin-lilin itu.

.

.

**Lilin Pertama**

Rukia menatap dalam lilin pertamanya. Matanya terpejam sebentar.

"Untuk _Ottou-san_, untuk setiap usaha dan kerja kerasnya dalam membuatku bahagia. Untuk setiap kasih sayangnya yang tidak selalu terlihat. Untuk setiap omelannya ketika aku berbuat salah. Untuk setiap kata-kata nasihatnya yang masih aku ingat sampai sekarang. Untuk setiap pesan-pesannya yang menuntutku menjadi yang lebih baik. Untuk _Tou-san_…"

Rukia menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak pernah tidak menangis ketika momen-momen seperti ini. Momen tahunan yang rutin ia lakukan…

.

.

**Lilin Kedua**

"Untuk _Okaa-san_…"

Rukia mengusap air matanya sebentar sebelum kembali terpejam.

"Untuk setiap cinta dan kasihnya yang tidak pernah berbatas…"

Rukia kembali mengusap air matanya. Produksi air matanya memang selalu meningkat drastis ketika ia mengingat ibunya. Ibunya yang baik, ibunya yang selalu tersenyum hangat, ibunya yang selalu memanjakannya…

….ibunya yang kini sudah tiada.

Kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika umurnya masih 13 tahun—masa-masa awal remaja yang ia belum pahami seutuhnya. Ketika masa-masa gelap masih menaungi takdir keluarganya.

Kuchiki Byakuya dan istrinya—Hisana, meninggal dibunuh ketika malam hujan deras.

Rukia yang masih belum paham hanya bisa menangis menjerit ketika melihat mayat ayah dan ibunya tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur. Darah yang mulai mengering masih membekas dengan jelas di ingatannya. Ia guncangkan tubuh ayah dan ibunya, berharap ini hanyalah lelucon yang mungkin saja ayah dan ibunya lakukan untuk membuatnya takut—walau sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk terjadi.

Rukia kembali menitikkan air matanya. Emosinya meluap ketika mengingat bagian yang ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, semuanya makin memburuk. Bukannya masa-masa berduka yang selayaknya harus dilewati, malah masa-masa kegelapan yang harus Rukia terima. Pembunuh kedua orang tuanya kini mengincar dirinya.

Bertahun-tahun ia harus melewati hari-hari remajanya dalam kegelapan tempat persembunyiannya. Beruntung ia masih mempunyai Unohana dan Ukitake. Kedua pelayan setia keluarganya itulah yang menjadi tumpuannya hidup.

_Kuchiki Group_ memang sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar. Dulu Rukia tidak mengerti berapa besar perusahaan yang sudah dikelola oleh ayahnya dari nol itu. Rukia hanya mengerti, ia mampu membeli segalanya.

Kepemimpinan ayahnya yang agak sedikit keraslah yang menyebabkan awan hitam itu menaungi takdir Rukia. Tidak, ia tidak pernah menyalahkan ayahnya. Rukia tahu, ayahnya bukanlah tipe pimpinan yang bisa beramah-tamah memasang senyum manis dan memperlakukan semua pegawainya dengan baik. Ia kenal betul ayahnya. Byakuya adalah tipe orang yang kaku dan agak sulit mengumbar rasa perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Tapi dibalik itu, sebenarnya Byakuya sangat memperhatikan setiap detail dari apa yang dilihatnya. Hanya saja ia susah untuk memperlihatkannya. Ibunyalah yang selalu bilang begitu.

Dan seperti itulah malaikat kegelapan datang, dalam bentuk Sousuke Aizen. Perilakunya yang selalu baik kepada siapapun itu selalu membuat orang-orang mengira ia adalah malaikat berbaju putih yang turun dari langit untuk membantu kaum yang kesusahan—termasuk keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah berteman lama dengan Aizen, membuat ayahnya percaya dan menganggap dirinya sebagai orang kepercayaan. Tapi ternyata Aizen bukanlah orang seperti itu. Jubah malaikatnya yang putih langsung berubah menjadi hitam kemerahan ketika darah orang tuanya menyiprat, mengotori senyum manisnya. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu, kini menyeringai menampakkan ketamakan dan kerakusan yang dimilikinya. Ya, Sousuke Aizen—tangan kanan ayahnya sendiri—yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Berusaha merebut semua yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.

Rukia mengatur napasnya yang kini sudah mulai tak beraturan.

Ia mengingat dengan jelas setiap jerit tangis ketakutan yang dulu selalu ia lengkingkan. Di tengah malam, ketika semuanya tidur tenang dalam selimutnya yang hangat, Rukia malah terbangun dengan mimpi buruknya. Ketakutannya akan Aizen yang ingin membunuhnya sudah menciptakan beberapa trauma untuk Rukia. Biasanya, Unohana akan datang dan memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Keterbatasan selimut dan pakaian hangat menemani perpindahan Rukia dari satu tempat persembunyian ke tempat persembunyian yang lain.

Yang Rukia butuhkan saat itu adalah pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Yang Rukia ingin rasakan saat itu adalah tepukan halus tangan ayahnya di punggungnya. Yang Rukia ingin lihat saat itu adalah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum menenangkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak bisa. Kegelapan itu masih menaungi Rukia.

.

.

**Lilin Ketiga**

"Untuk kalian, Unohana dan Ukitake-san… yang telah setia menemaniku dalam masa-masa tergelapku…"

Unohana dan Ukitake. Mereka adalah sepasang suami-isteri yang mengabdikan hidupnya kepada keluarga Kuchiki. Ukitake awalnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang telah diselamatkan hidupnya oleh Hisana. Sebagai balas budi, ia mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk melayani Hisana. Walau Hisana sendiri selalu menganggap Ukitake seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Mereka berdualah yang menggantikan peranan Byakuya dan Hisana ketika mereka sudah tiada. Merekalah yang memenuhi kebutuhan Rukia, yang melindungi Rukia, yang menemani Rukia ketika harus bersembunyi dari kejaran Aizen.

Rukia bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hidupnya tanpa bantuan dari mereka berdua.

Langkah-langkah kaki di tengah gelapnya malam ketika mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, suara jerit tangis Rukia, senyum manis Unohana yang memeluknya, tawa lembut dari Ukitake…

Ya, mereka berdua adalah orang tua kedua bagi Rukia.

Rukia selalu menyukai senandung lembut yang keluar dari bibir Unohana ketika menyisir lembut rambutnya. Rukia selalu menyukai celotehan lucu yang Ukitake kerap lakukan untuk menghiburnya ketika ia kesepian. Rukia menyukai suasana hangat yang Ukitake dan Unohana ciptakan di tengah-tengah tempat persembunyian mereka.

Rukia berpikir tidak apa jika ia harus terus bersembunyi selamanya, menghindari kejaran Aizen… asal kedua orang di sampingnya itu juga ikut menemani setiap langkah Rukia. Rukia merasa ia mampu melewati segalanya dengan kasih dan sayang yang mereka limpahkan. Rukia merasa awan hitam yang selalu menaunginya akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai berkurang dengan sinar kasih sayang dari Unohana dan juga Ukitake. Rukia merasa… ia mampu menghadapi gelapnya dunia yang telah Aizen ciptakan.

…_.tapi semuanya tidak berhenti sampai di situ._

Awan hitam yang semula Rukia perkirakan mulai berkurang, kini semakin bergulung. Membuat langitnya semakin gelap. Rukia tahu, saat-saat terberat itu akan menghantuinya lagi.

Aizen mengetahui di mana tempat persembunyiannya. Rukia masih ingat betapa pucatnya wajah Ukitake ketika mengatakannya. Ukitake memang sering berwajah pucat, tapi sorot matanya tidak pernah setakut itu.

Rukia menggigil kedinginan dalam perjalanan kepindahan mereka. Salju turun deras ketika itu. Unohana memeluknya erat-erat. Ukitake terus menjaga dan mengawasi mereka.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke telapak tangan Rukia. Bukan, itu bukan air matanya. Itu adalah air mata Unohana. Rukia mendongak, melihat Unohana yang sedang memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu. Rukia jadi ikut menangis, tapi tidak menjerit seperti biasanya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, khawatir Unohana dan Ukitake mendengar lirih tangisnya. Hanya air mata Rukia saja yang terus menetes.

Ia tahu, malaikat kegelapan itu sedang memburunya. Berusaha menangkap dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Berusaha menghancurkan kembali hidup yang sedang ditatanya bersama Unohana dan Ukitake.

Rukia mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Ia berdoa dengan segala upayanya. Memohon kepada Tuhan untuk sekali saja, menyembunyikan ia dan kedua orang terdekatnya ini dari pandangan kegelapan sang malaikat.

_Namun Tuhan belum ingin mengabulkannya_.

Aizen berhasil mengikuti dan menangkap mereka. Berbekal kenekatan dan kesetiaan yang dijunjung tinggi, Ukitake mencoba menyerang melawan Aizen.

Dengan insting yang kuat, Unohana segera menggiring Rukia menjauh. Meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Rukia menolak, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Ukitake sendiri. Tapi Unohana terus memaksanya menjauh, walau dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Di tengah malam yang gelap, di desa kecil yang jarang berpenghuni, dan dengan hujan salju yang belum berhenti, Unohana terus menggiring kaki Rukia untuk berlari.

Langkah mereka kemudian terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi tembakan. Darah Rukia berdesir mendengarnya. Seluruh bagian otaknya kini mulai menginterpretasikan suara tembakan itu menjadi hal yang terburuk. Ia memandangi Unohana yang sudah memucat.

"Unohana-san…" rintih Rukia.

Unohana tersentak tersadar ketika Rukia menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh memandang Rukia, mencoba menenangkannya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi air matanya yang mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan senyum lemah yang terukir di wajahnya membuat Rukia semakin terisak.

Mereka akhirnya menetap di sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tua. Sarang laba-laba dan debu yang berserakan menari menyambut mereka. Unohana memilih ruangan yang paling pojok. Berjongkok di belakang lemari sambil memeluk Rukia. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan begitu ia dapat tertidur dan menemukan pagi menjelang ketika ia membuka matanya.

_Tapi kenyataan tidak mengabulkan harapan._

Unohana membuka matanya ketika terdengar derit pintu terbuka. Segera tubuhnya awas dan bergerak melindungi Rukia. Nona kecil itu kini semakin meringkuk di balik pelukan Unohana. Ia tahu, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari takdirnya.

Dan benar saja, di depannya Aizen sudah bersiap menarik kembali pelatuk. Sudah siap mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Unohana—sama seperti sebelumnya ia mengarahkannya kepada Ukitake.

Unohana melepaskan pelukannya kepada Rukia. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya berusaha menutupi Rukia.

Aizen kembali menyeringai. Seluruh ketamakan dan kerakusannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Serahkan nona manis itu…"

"Kalau kau bisa membunuhku."

"Sangat berharap untuk dibunuh?"

Tawa Aizen membahana memecah kesunyian.

"Ya." Tangan kanan Unohana merogoh sakunya. "Dan aku juga sangat berharap untuk membunuhmu!"

Unohana berlari maju menghampiri Aizen. Aizen kaget, tidak pernah menyangka jalan pikiran Unohana. Dengan panik ia menarik pelatuknya.

'**DOR!'**

….tepat ketika Unohana menancapkan sebuah pisau kecil di dada kirinya, menikam jantungnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Secepat Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Darah mengalir membasahi tempatnya berpijak. Darah yang hitam kemerahan… sudah menyatu darah Aizen dan Unohana. Mengalir begitu saja, menggoda Rukia untuk menatapnya.

Darah Aizen dan juga Unohana…

Tubuh Rukia melemas. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Tambah gelap.

_Ya, takdir mungkin senang mempermainkan Rukia._

.

.

**Lilin Keempat—Lilin Terakhir**

"Untuk Ichigo, yang telah mengajariku arti kepercayaan dan persahabatan. Dan juga… cinta…"

Semuanya berakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang orang-orang ucapkan ketika Rukia kembali ke rumah. Aizen telah meninggal, dibunuh oleh Unohana yang berusaha melindunginya.

Proses pemakaman berlangsung cepat. Rukia memakamkan Unohana dan juga Ukitake di samping makam kedua orang tuanya. Sementara ia memakamkan Aizen di desa kecil tempat ia terbunuh. Pada saat itu Rukia berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah memijakkan kakinya lagi di desa kecil itu.

Semuanya berjalan normal. Rukia kembali ke rumah kenangannya. Perusahaannya yang semula disita negara akhirnya kembali ke tangannya. Ya, itulah alasan mengapa Aizen juga ikut mengincarnya. Ia tidak akan pernah memiliki perusahaan karena masih ada Rukia yang merupakan penerus sahnya. Pada umur 18 tahun ia sudah diberi wewenang untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Ia dididik keras untuk bertanggung jawab. Diawasi oleh para tetua dan negara dalam menjalani tugasnya. Ia menyingkirkan semua pengikut Aizen dari posisi di perusahaannya. Membuat tugu peringatan tersendiri untuk kedua orang tuanya beserta Ukitake dan juga Unohana di taman depan perusahaannya.

Semuanya _terlihat_ baik-baik saja. Namun sebenarnya dirinya yang _tidak_.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Rukia menjadi pemurung. Penyendiri. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya kepada siapapun lagi. Ia tidak pernah berminat untuk bersahabat dengan siapapun. Ia melakukan semuanya sendiri, tanpa bantuan.

Dan ia juga tidak pernah memercayai siapapun.

Pada saat itulah Ichigo datang. Ia melamar sebagai pegawai baru di perusahaan Rukia. dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan apa adanya, membuat Rukia sedikit menaruh rasa penasaran terhadap dirinya.

Rukia ingat betul, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu Rukia sedang terburu-buru berjalan karena ada rapat penting yang mendadak. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan dan menabrak Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak tahu kalau Rukia adalah atasannya—karena Rukia selalu menutup-nutupi jati dirinya—menuntut Rukia untuk meminta maaf ketika Rukia hanya melenggang pergi. Mereka kemudian bertengkar, tapi karena rapat yang sangat penting itu, Rukia memilih untuk meninggalkan Ichigo. Ia berjanji akan melanjutkan urusannya lagi ketika rapat selesai. Maka itulah, Rukia menghapalkan warna rambut Ichigo yang sangat mencolok—_oranye _terang seperti buah jeruk.

Dan itulah awal mulanya. Pertengkaran yang memulai kebahagian untuk Rukia. Sedikit demi sedikit Ichigo mulai membuka hati Rukia yang selama ini ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Seperti sinar matahari yang mulai menghangatkannya, menyingkirkan awan-awan gelap yang selama ini menaunginya.

_Ichigo mengajarkannya persahabatan_. Sesuatu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak Rukia dapatkan. Dulu, sahabatnya hanyalah kedua orang tuanya juga Ukitake dan Unohana. Namun mereka sudah tidak ada. Dan Rukia tidak bisa menemukan penggantinya.

Di sosok Ichigo lah Rukia mampu melihatnya. Persahabatan yang tulus ditawarkan oleh Ichigo melalui pertengkaran dan perdebatan kecil. Awalnya Rukia heran dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia selalu saja bertengkar dengan Ichigo di setiap pertemuannya. Tapi lama-lama ia mengerti. Semua itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat, melengkapi satu sama lain.

_Ichigo memberikannya rasa kekeluargaan_. Ketika suatu kali Rukia mengunjungi rumah Ichigo, ia menemukan sebuah keluarga kecil yang unik. Dengan ayah yang jenaka dan adik kembar yang ceria. Rukia merasa hangat di sana. Merasa menemukan apa yang hilang dari hatinya.

_Ichigo menyingkirkan seluruh ketakutan Rukia akan pengkhianatan_. Mengajarkannya kembali pelan-pelan apa itu kehidupan. Perlahan-lahan Rukia mampu tersenyum kembali. Ia mulai memerhatikan hal-hal di sekelilingnya. Mengubah interpretasinya akan takdir yang dulu ia kira mempermainkannya.

Rukia menjadi lebih hangat, lebih terbuka, lebih berekspresi, dan lebih bahagia menjalani hidup ini.

Dan semua itu karena ada Ichigo di sampingnya.

Lama mereka menjalani persahabatan. Saling mengajarkan satu sama lain, melengkapi satu sama lain, mengingatkan satu sama lain. Rukia selalu merasa bersyukur karena ia bertemu dengan Ichigo—orang yang telah melengkapi hidupnya.

Sekali waktu, Rukia pernah berterima kasih kepada Ichigo atas semua yang telah ia perbuat. Tapi Ichigo hanya menatap heran, ia tidak pernah merasa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau telah mengajariku arti persahabatan. Menghilangkan ketakutanku akan pengkhianatan. Mengembalikan senyumku yang dulu pernah hilang. Apa kau tidak sadar juga?"

Ichigo menggeleng tidak mengerti. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan semua perkataan Rukia.

Sampai akhirnya, kerutan di dahinya menghilang. Wajahnya kini menjadi kikuk ketika menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Rukia.

"Aku rasa… hanya satu hal yang sudah aku lakukan…" kata Ichigo pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo diam. Wajahnya menyiratkan ia belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Tapi tatapan heran dari Rukia meluluhkan hatinya.

"Aku… mencintaimu."

Selama ini Rukia tidak pernah percaya dengan _momen waktu berhenti berputar_. Namun kali ini ia merasakannya sendiri.

"Aku rasa karena aku mencintaimu makanya aku melakukan hal-hal seperti yang tadi kau sebutkan…" tambah Ichigo sambil menggaruk rambut _oranye_-nya.

Dan malam itu Rukia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

"_Kau sudah membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahunmu?"_

"_Tahu tidak, keinginanmu akan terkabul bersamaan dengan saat lilin yang terakhir kau tiup…"_

Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalimat itu sebelum ia meninggal. Ichigo tersenyum mengingatnya. Dieratkannya jaket tebal kecokelatan yang dipakainya untuk melawan dinginnya hujan salju. Dipercepat langkahnya menuju kafe kecil di sudut jalan sana.

Setelah sampai, dibukanya pintu kafe. Pintu yang tebuat dari kayu tua itu berderit begitu membuka, menyebabkan lonceng yang ditaruh di atasnya berbunyi.

"Selamat datang!" seru sang pemilik kafe. Ichigo tersenyum membalasnya. Dengan tangannya, ia memberi isyarat kalau ia ingin pergi ke sudut pojok. Sang pemilik kafe tersenyum mengerti. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat jam tangan. Pukul 12:00 AM. Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

Ketika sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari—seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam kelam—ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang kemudian mengecup pipinya sebelum berkata,

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Rukia tersentak, tapi sedetik kemudian pipinya memerah. Disapanya Ichigo dengan senyum.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menjemputku?"

"Bosan di rumah, _Ottou-san_ sedang berulah yang aneh-aneh lagi. Menyebabkan Yuzu dan Karin jadi terus-terusan menjerit kesal."

"Wah, berarti di rumahmu sedang ramai ya?" tanya Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu." Jawab Ichigo sambil mencomot potongan kecil cokelat di atas kue Rukia.

"Apa…? Eh! Jangan dimakan, Ichigo!"

"Kenapa? Kau membeli kue untuk dimakan 'kan?" tanya Ichigo tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tapi lilinnya 'kan masih belum tertiup semua! Lihat, masih ada lilin terakhir yang belum kutiup!" omel Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk satu lilin yang masih menyala.

Ichigo menatap lilin yang tersisa itu. Merasa menemukan suatu ide, ia tersenyum.

Dipejamkannya matanya, dengan cepat ia memohon sesuatu. Dan kemudian langsung meniup lilin terakhir itu.

Rukia yang melihatnya, langsung terbelalak. Ia merengut kesal, "_Baka_! Kenapa kau tiup lilinnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo mencomot satu potongan kecil cokelat lagi, sambil menatap Rukia dengan pandangan tak bersalahnya.

Tidak tahan dengan ekspresi tak-bersalahnya-Ichigo, Rukia menjitak kepala Jeruknya.

"_BAKA_! Aku yang berulang tahun kenapa jadi kau yang meniup lilinnya?"

Ichigo meringis mengusap kepalanya. Rukia memang kerap memukul kepalanya ketika sedang kesal. Agak sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengantisipasi dan langsung kabur sebelum Rukia sempat menjitaknya tadi.

Tapi biasanya setelah itu, Rukia akan tertawa menatap Ichigo yang meringis kesakitan. Melupakan kekesalannya.

_Seperti sekarang ini._

Ichigo balas tersenyum, ia percaya permohonannya sudah dikabulkan. Seperti kata ibunya dulu.

.

"_Semoga Rukia selalu tersenyum bahagia, seberat apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapinya…"_

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** TAAAAAA~DAAAAAAA!

Saya balik dengan fict IchiRuki lagi. Hehehe. Emang cinta mati sih sama pair satu ini. Apalagi hari ini kan...

HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA RUKIAAAAAAAA! AAAAA **Happy birthday, Rukia! You're just the best.** :3

Fict ini tadinya cuman saya niatin jadi drabble, atau apalah... fict pendek pokoknya. Siapa yang nyangka juga bakalan jadi panjang. Dan temanya juga ngga se-angst ini. Mungkin karena saya lagi kangen sama Leostrada (Dan Hujan pun Berhenti-Farida Susanty) makanya jadi rada gelap gini =w= udah gitu saya emang lagi ngulang-ngulang Donna Donna-nya Sita, makanya jadi tambah suram.

...walau saya juga ngga yakin sih angst ini berhasil atau tidak. #dor

Yosh~ makasih yang udah baca. Kalo bisa, sempetin review ya! *wink

.

Dipublish di tengah kegalauan akan ujian praktikum anatomi.


End file.
